Chrissy Curtis
by 76's Babii
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when Chrissy, Soda's Twin sister dates a guy Darry doesn't aprove of? (I know something you don't know) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Accident

~*A/N: My First Story it will probably suck but oh well*~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Chrissy and the McCoys.  
  
Chrissy's POV  
  
I ran through looking for my shoes.  
  
"Darry Have you seen my shoes?" I yelled.  
  
"They're in the kitchen, Chrissy" He yelled back.  
  
I quickly ate two bites of cake and set it back on the table and watched my twin brother Soda lunge for it fighting with Steve over it. I rolled my eyes and heard a horn honk outside.  
  
"Bye Darry, Soda, Ponyboy!" I yelled and jumped down the steps.  
  
"Hey Babe." Ty McCoy my boyfriend said as he kissed me.  
  
Darry doesn't know that Ty is my boyfriend, he really wouldn't approve of him, he just thinks that he drives me to school.  
  
"Hey." I smiled.  
  
He took a sip of coffee and I took it from his hands and drank greedily.  
  
"I paid for that." He smirked.  
  
I laughed. "You mean you actually paid for something?"  
  
"Yeah amazing ain't it?" He said smiling.  
  
"Oh God we're gonna be late we got 10 minutes for a 30 minute drive." I groaned.  
  
Ty looked over at me and smiled.  
  
I looked back and smiled.  
  
"Lets do it." I said buckling my seatbelt as he buckled his.  
  
Ty slammed his foot on the gas and the front of the car lifted as he shifted into second. Ty never ran the speed limit anyway. He was a hood through and through. I looked over the hood and noticed a new paint job going down the left side.  
  
"Whats that say?" I asked  
  
"Its says: McCoys We lie We Cheat We Steal." He replied taking a turn with the brakes screaming.  
  
He stopped and jumped out and I did too. I hugged Ty tight.  
  
"I love you!" I smiled. He had turned a 30 minute drive into a 5 minute drive.  
  
I ran to my locker and grabbed my stuff.  
  
"See you at lunch." I yelled to him.  
  
"Ty McCoy huh?" I turned and saw Steve and Two-Bit smiling at me.  
  
"Yeah Ty McCoy." I replied.  
  
"Darry don't know does he?" Steve asked.  
  
I looked down. "No, But Steve please don't tell him. Ty is sweet and loving and he can drive."  
  
"Yeah I saw." He said smirking. "So a 30 minute drive into a 5 minute drive huh?"  
  
I told them the story as we walked to class.  
  
'Ah Lunch time.' I thought as I came out of my Math class.  
  
"So you meeting super stupid for lunch?" Steve asked.  
  
"Hes not stupid as you. At Least he's in the right grade." I said.  
  
Steve looked down and didn't say anything.  
  
Then I saw Ty he was leaning against a brand new Trans-Am. (Were Trans- Ams around back then?)  
  
"Ohmigod where'd you get it?" I asked looking into the shining black paint.  
  
"Brand new. Race got it this morning for my birthday." Ty smirked.  
  
"How come you get good birthday presents?" I asked smiling.  
  
"I'm just likeable."  
  
"Tyler Joshua McCoy Report to the Principals Office Immediately." The intercom yelled.  
  
Ty rolled his eyes and ran for the office.  
  
I waited by his car with Two-Bit and Steve.  
  
I saw Ty run back out and jerk open the door.  
  
"Ty what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I'll call you and tell you later." He said and speed off. Then I noticed the police escort he had with him.  
  
"Hey lets go the dingo they probably know something." Steve suggested.  
  
"Alright." I said and Two-Bit put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
The Dingo was deathly quiet and sent a chill up my spine. "Hey Dally what's with the McCoys?" Steve asked. "Race, Walker, David, Dakota and Danielle flipped they're car, They had the little one with them too." Dallas said looking out the window. "Ohmigod." I cried and Dallas pulled me into and embrace, I leaned my head on his chest and cried.  
  
I looked over at the TV.  
  
"The police say the car was struck from the drivers side and flipped onto the passengers side. The names of the occupants are being released. Race McCoy's condition is unknown along with Dakota McCoy. Johnny Cade of 16 was thrown from the vehicle along with Walker McCoy, 14, Danielle and David Booth are in critical condition and five year old Joseph McCoy was trapped in the vehicle and has only cuts a bruises."  
  
I watched the tape in shock.  
  
"The occupants of the other vehicle were Sodapop Curtis and Darrel Curtis. They're condition has not been released."  
  
I cried harder and Steve stared blankly at the TV along with Two-Bit.  
  
"Lets go." Steve said.  
  
The hospital was deathly quiet. Joey sat in Ty's lap crying. Steve paced and Two-Bit looked up and down the hall everytime a doctor passed. Dally sat there staring into space and Ponyboy cried on my shoulder. I looked up as Walker walked down the hall with a cast on his wrist.  
  
"Walker!" Joey yelled waking Ty up.  
  
"Hey Kid." Walker said picking up Joey.  
  
Ponyboy jumped up and ran down the hall.  
  
"Ponyboy Come back here!" I yelled then I saw Soda. "Soda!" I yelled and ran to him.  
  
"Hey you two." He said then Darry walked out of the room and we ran to him.  
  
All of us walked down the hall and waited for word on Johnny. A doctor came down the hall and stopped at Joey Walker and Ty.  
  
He frowned then smiled. "Boys Race and Dakota pulled through and David and Danielle are gonna be just fine after a day or in the hospital."  
  
"How's Johnny?" Joey asked.  
  
"He's gonna be fine too he just broke his arm and hes alive thanks to Mr. McCoy here. You saved his life Walker."  
  
~*A/N: I know this sucked. But Bare with me I'll try to get better I PROMISE!! I was kinda watching the NBA Finals (Spurs Totally rule!) and trying to write this at the same time so it kinda sucked. PLEASE REVIEW!!!*~ 


	2. The Fight

~*A/N*~ Hey Ppl!!!! I'm updating now Cus I probably won't have time cus of Cheerleading camp, 4-H Camp, Basketball Camp, Volleyball Camp, Little League Summer Softball, Eight Ball Camp (My Fav Camp!), Swim Camp, and Wish- A-Fish. I'll have like an hour or so before I go to sleep so I might not write a lot. I know Busy summer, Up at Three in the morning and go to sleep at 11 at night (Thank god for coffee!) ~*See Ya*~  
  
~*Steve's POV*~  
  
"God Darry you are so unfair!" Chrissy yelled at Darry's back as he walked to the ford and pulled away.  
  
"Whats her problem?" I asked Soda.  
  
"Some date thing Darry won't let her go on." Soda replied between bites of cake.  
  
I looked over at Two-Bit and he shrugged. Chrissy stormed into the kitchen and leaned against the counter glaring at the wall, tapping her foot on the floor. Ty's Trans-Am pulled up to the curb infront of the house. Chrissy watched him hop over the gate, without opening it, and start up the steps and knocked on the door. She ran for the door but Dally had already opened it and was glaring at Ty.  
  
"What do you want?" Dally said sending Ty a chilling glare.  
  
"Move Dally." Chrissy said shoving him backwards.  
  
Chrissy lead Ty into the kitchen and I saw Ty give Dally the finger. It was all Two-Bit and Me could do to hold Dally back.  
  
We finally were able, with Soda's help, to shove Dally back onto the couch. Soda sat on one side of him and I sat on the other. We heard Chrissy laugh and Ty say something.  
  
"Ow!" Chrissy exclaimed. Ty mumbled something. "Ow. Ty that hurts." Chrissy said. Ty mumbled again. "Ty back off." Chrissy said.  
  
Dally, Soda, Two-Bit, and Me were on our way in the kitchen when we saw Chrissy hit Ty with the spatula and raise a knife over her head.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Ty yelled.  
  
Chrissy burst into tears and as Ty walked out.  
  
"Hey McCoy we ain't done yet." Dally said.  
  
Ty turned around and took a swing at Dallas. Dallas ducked and hit Ty in the stomach twice and once in the ribs hearing the satisfying sound of breaking bone.  
  
Ty fell to the floor and passed out cold.  
  
"What did you do?!" Soda asked.  
  
"Something." Two-Bit said.  
  
"Hey Steve help me get him on the couch." Soda said and I rolled my eyes but complied.  
  
"Wait!" Two-Bit said. "What are we gonna tell Darry?"  
  
~*A/N*~ That's all for now! Sorry its short and Its sucks but I'm trying!!! ~*Tootles*~ Tylers Gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm juss kidding 


	3. We're Dead

~*A/N*~ HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I'm happy and Hyper (NEVER a good thing) So I'm gonna write again!!! ~*Seeya*~ ~*Disclaimer*~ I own Chrissy, Nate, Ty, and Other McCoys  
  
~*Soda's POV*~  
  
Steve and I were running to the DX, since Steve's car wouldn't start. Our boss Nathan met us at the door.  
  
"You're late." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"My car wouldn't start." Steve replied.  
  
"Your a mechanic you should have fixed it." Nate said.  
  
"It's the alternator, Sir." Steve said smoothing his DX shirt.  
  
"Oh. Fix it and don't let it happen again." Nate said sternly and walked to his office.  
  
"Man, We're screwed." Steve said.  
  
"Darry's gonna kill us if he presses charges." I said sinking into a chair.  
  
"Darry's gonna kill us anyway." Steve said.  
  
*Curtis House*  
  
"He's heavy." Dally complained.  
  
"If you don't move him Darry's gonna kill you." Chrissy smirked.  
  
"Yeah Dally and you hit him the most." Two-Bit added.  
  
Ponyboy and Johnny sat there smiling while Dally struggled with Ty.  
  
"Two-Bit I'll give you $20 if you help me." Dally offered.  
  
"Let Me Think." Two-Bit said and was quiet for a minute. "Alright."  
  
With Two-Bit's help Dally got into the spare bedroom and shut and locked the door.  
  
"If he wakes up after Darry comes home, We're dead." Ponyboy commented.  
  
~*Okay that royally sucked ass. I'm Trying to get better I PROMISE!!*~ 


	4. A Little Help Please

Okay  
  
I really need your help. Ideas for how to get Ty outta the Curtis house. That fit with the next two chapters.  
  
K, Thankies much,  
  
Blue Stone and Terry Don West Luver. 


	5. Who is it?

A\N I know it sucks but PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chrissy's POV  
  
I smiled at Darry as I handed him a full glass of Pepsi. A loud knock made all of us jump and my hand hit Darry's glass. I glanced shyly at Darry who was now wearing Pepsi.  
  
"I got it!" Soda and Steve yelled at the same time and in racing for the door tripped over the coffee table, pulling Steve down with him.  
  
I on the other hand calmly walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Doll." Tim Shepherd said smoothly.  
  
"Hey Tim, Curly." I said glancing at Darry who had come up behind me.  
  
"Hey Curtis, I need some help." Tim said glancing at the rest of the gang.  
  
"What kinda help Tim?" Darry asked following his line of sight.  
  
"Theres a rumble tomorrow. Us against the McCoys. And you know as well as I do they don't fight fair." Tim replied.  
  
"It's supposed to be Me and Tim against Dakota and Cody." Curly added.  
  
"I heard about that at the Dingo today. Over herad the McCoys saying how much fun they gonna have jumping you two." Two-Bit said indicating Tim and Curly.  
  
"Sure Tim well help ya. Darry said shaking Tim's hand.  
  
"Good to hear. We'll be here at seven." Tim said over his shoulder before he and Curly disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Darry shut the door and turned to me.  
  
"No." He said firmly.  
  
"No?" I asked asked purposely raising my voice. "No?" Soda put a calming hand on my shoulder. "No, sweetie, means that Darry doesn't want you getting hurt."  
  
"And besides Ponyboy's not going either." Darry stated as he returned to his previous spot in his armchair.  
  
"What?" Ponyboy asked wide eyed.  
  
"Come on Darry let him fight. Me and Ponyboy will get Tommy." Johnny said pleading.  
  
Darry softened. "Okay but Pony you and Johnny leave as soon as the McCoy's pull their blades, Understood?"  
  
Johnny and Ponyboy Nodded.  
  
Soda's POV (The next day)  
  
The day flew by and it was seven o'clock before we knew it.  
  
"Ya know Darry some folks at the Dingo are saying that Missouri is back." Dally broke the silence that had commenced after the Shepherd's arrived.  
  
"I want all you guys to watch your backs, got it?" Darry said as Chrissy walked out the front porch.  
  
The gang nodded then I heard Chrissy giggle.  
  
"Whats going on?" Ponyboy asked and was silenced by Two-Bits hand over his mouth. I heard a guys voice and Chrissy murmur something. I rolled my eyes. I knew who it was.  
  
But Steve's answer proved me wrong.  
  
A\N Dun! Dun! Dun! Who is it? Ya sure you wanna know? Positive? 


	6. The Rumble

A\N I'm back again. Wow 10 reviews for one chapter. Thank you So So Much. *Wipes a Tear* Thanks my reviewers!!!!!!! I couldn't write without you.  
  
Steve's POV  
  
I swore I heard my jaw hit the floor. Chrissy was sitting on the front steps next to none other than Missouri McCoy.  
  
"Steve?" Soda asked.  
  
"Missouri McCoy."  
  
"What?!" Darry yelled. "What the hell is she doing even talking to that damn murderer!"  
  
"Calm down Darry hes gone." Soda said  
  
I watched Chrissy calmly walk up the stairs and through the front door.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and you guys should get going too. Its almost eight." Chrissy said walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
"She's right, We gotta get going." Tim said starting for the door.  
  
All of us walking coolly (A\N is that a word???) down the steps and to the lot, which, surprise surprise was empty. Not a McCoy in sight.  
  
We waited another 30 minutes, still nobody.  
  
"We got blew off." Curly said throwing his cigarette butt onto the ground.  
  
"Yeah. We're gone. Come on Curly." Tim said and with that they both disappeared into darkness.  
  
"We're headed back to our place yall coming?" Darry said.  
  
"I'm going to the Dingo." I replied pulling a cigarette out of the pack in my pocket.  
  
"I'm coming." Two-Bit and Johnny said at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to Bucks get some sleep." Dally mutter walking in the direction of Bucks as I started off towards the Dingo.  
  
Ponyboy's POV (During the night)  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. 'Something's wrong.' I thought looking around the room. I heard Darry's footsteps stop infront of our door and the door creak open.  
  
"Darry?" I asked as the light from the hallway flooded into the darkness of our room.  
  
"Yeah Pony its me." His voice was shaky. "What'd you doing up?"  
  
"I woke up with a feeling." I replied looking closely at Darry. He was pale and had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Darry? Pony? Soda?" Chrissy said appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Huh?" Soda asked sleepily.  
  
"Guys I need to tell you something." Darry said glancing at all of us.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at Darry worriedly.  
  
"There was a car crash tonight." Darry mumbled looking at the floor. "And Steve was in it."  
  
"Is he okay?!" Soda blurted.  
  
"I don't know, get dressed and we'll go the hospital." Darry said turning squeezing Chrissy's shoulder who'd turned white as a ghost.  
  
A\N Muwhahahahaha!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Hospital

*Ponyboy's POV*  
  
I'd never seen Soda move so fast in my life. He was the first on dressed which was an amazing shock. But after all it was Steve.  
  
In twenty minutes all of us were dressed and in the truck.  
  
"You think he gonna be okay Darry?" Soda asked playing with the cigarette lighter.  
  
"I dunno Pepsi-Cola." Darry said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
Soda was out the door in two seconds followed by Chrissy.  
  
"And I thought you were the track star." Darry said shaking his head and following Soda and Chrissy.  
  
Chrissy's POV  
  
I followed Soda closely into the waiting room. Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny were already there.  
  
I sat in the chair between Soda and Darry. I yawned and laid my head on Darry's shoulder.  
  
I had drifted off to sleep sometime around 2AM and woke up to someone shaking me.  
  
I looked up into Soda's face. "Yeah?"  
  
"Come on." Soda said pulling me to my feet.  
  
"Where?" I asked stumbling after Soda who was practically running down the hall.  
  
"Steve wants to see us." Soda said opening a door.  
  
I reluctantly followed Soda into the room.  
  
"Hey Buddy." Soda said sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed.  
  
'Oh God.' I thought. He didn't even look like Steve. His face was bruised and he was pale and he didn't have the cocky look he normally has.  
  
"Hey." His voice wasn't normal either.  
  
"Hey Steve." I said sitting on the arm of the chair Soda was sitting in.  
  
Steve smiled weakly. "Hey sweets."  
  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I got on my knees next to his bed and grabbed his hand. I held it to my face and I felt him wipe the tear from my face.  
  
"Shhh. I'll be fine." Steve said weakly squeezing my hand.  
  
"You better be." I heard Soda say behind me.  
  
"Hey Soda Go home Get some sleep." Steve said and lifted my chin so I was looking at him.  
  
He smiled and wipe a few more tears off my face. "You get some too."  
  
"You too." I replied letting go of his hand.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He smiled again. "Get outta here you greasers."  
  
I smiled and followed Soda out.  
  
A\N I'm gonna stop it here cus I g2g to my cousins TTFN I'm gonna change my name also Just So Ya know!!!! 


	8. Hooves

Chrissy's POV  
  
I gave Ty a short kiss and he climbed over the chute gate.  
  
"I love you." Ty smiled.  
  
"I love you too." I replied and went to stand by Colorado, Montana, Mississippi, Bleu, Lafayette and Missouri  
  
I watched Ty as he nodded his head and the bull flew out of the gate.  
  
Ty's POV  
  
I heard the whistle blow and I let go. I landed hard on my back as the bull came back around. I felt his hoof drive into my chest. 'Oh God. I can't breathe.' I thought as darkness surrounded me.  
  
Colorado's POV  
  
I saw Ty go down and land hard.  
  
"Ouch." Lafayette flinched.  
  
I glanced back at Ty he wasn't moving.  
  
"Something's wrong." Mississippi said concern filling his voice.  
  
I looked down at the ground at least 8 feet below us. 'Screw it.' I jumped and landed on my feet. Something shattered in my ankle but I didn't care, I was going to help my brother. I fell. 'No Damnit!' I thought as I was pulled to my feet. I looked to my left and saw Montana holding me up and on my right was Lafayette.  
  
I stumbled out of their grasp and next to Ty's motionless body.  
  
My head spun as Montana searched for a pulse and turned back to wave for help.  
  
"No. No. No." I whispered shaking my head. I never felt the tears escape my eyes.  
  
Montana's POV (From when they see Ty go down)  
  
"Ouch." Bleu muttered.  
  
"Something's wrong." Mississippi pointed out.  
  
I watched Colorado jump to the ground below and before I knew what I was doing I jumped after him Lafayette following me.  
  
I reached down and pulled Colorado to his feet. All of us stumbling toward Ty.  
  
'This is not happening. This is not happening.' I repeated over and over again in my head.  
  
Colorado stumbled and fell down beside Ty. I grabbed his wrist and searched for a pulse. There wasn't one. I turned around and waved for the paramedics.  
  
I heard Colorado whisper no a few times and watched the tears fall from his eyes.  
  
Mississippi's POV  
  
"What's going on?" Chrissy asked turning to look me in the eye.  
  
"Ty's Unconscious." I told her trying to hide the sadness in my voice.  
  
Montana never waved for help unless it was something bad and from the look on my brothers face it was very bad.  
  
I watched the stretcher til it was out of sight.  
  
"Let's go." I said and started walking. I caught sight of Montana and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Whats going on?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"He ain't got a pulse." He whispered back and started walking for our older brothers Trans-Am.  
  
Montana got into the drivers seat and waited as Bleu, Missouri, and Chrissy got in the back I got in the passengers seat.  
  
I drifted from aware to unaware on the ride to the hospital.  
  
Chrissy's POV  
  
I sat in the hospital waiting room with Montana and Mississippi. The others were having lunch.  
  
Montana put his arm around my shoulders. "He's a tough kid. He'll be fine."  
  
I gave him a grateful smile. Montana had one of those voices that when he said everything was gonna be okay made you really believe it was.  
  
A\N Heheheheheh I'm so evil. I juss kill people left and right!!!! KK THANKIES TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! I won't have so much time to write since school starts next Tuesday. *Pouts* My First day of High School YAY!!!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can!!! I got Intro to Food Occupations, Earth Science, Computer Information Systems, and Pre Algebra. So I have lotta homework kk I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Its gotta be a dream

A\N I BACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Soda's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep, no matter what I tried. 'Screw this.' I stepped over Ponyboy and glanced at the clock.  
  
I opened the door and stepped out into the dark. As I made my way into the living room I noticed that the kitchen like was on and Darry was sitting at the kitchen table with the phone in his hand.  
  
"Darry?" I asked.  
  
He stiffened and turned to look at me. It was written all over his face.  
  
"No!" I yelled. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"  
  
Darry pulled me into a hug and I hit his shoulder with my fist yelling No til my voice was hoarse and I was sobbing.  
  
"Darry whats going on?" Ponyboy asked from the doorway where he and Chrissy stood.  
  
"Th-The hospital called." Darry started as he read their expressions.  
  
Chrissy fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Its a dream it has to be!" I yelled gripping Darry's shirt in my fist.  
  
"I wish it were Pepsi-Cola. I wish it were." Darry rubbed my back gently.  
  
A\N GRR I have writers block So don't expect a chapter anytime soon. Sorry!!!! 


	10. The Funeral

Soda's POV  
  
I carried my side of the casket with a bitter scowl and slide it into the Hurst. (A\N is that how you spell it I'm not sure) I looked over at Ty as he looked up and looked over at me.  
  
He sent me a cocky smile. My blood boiled and I was two seconds from knocking him out. Walker looked up from where he was standing and plucked Ty in the back of the head. I was grateful and Ty should have been to. Standing there holding Chrissy who was sobbing into his black button up shirt that said PBR (A\N I love the PBR and I have a shirt like that so I just threw it in there just work with me here)  
  
Mississippi and Montana snickered about something behind me. If anymore of them laughed I was gonna explode. It wasn't fair none of it!  
  
I felt a rain drop hit the back of my neck and wiped it away along with my tears.  
  
"Soda?" Ponyboy asked from beside me.  
  
"Yeah Pony?" I replied.  
  
"Look." He gasped out.  
  
"At what Pony?" I muttered.  
  
"That!" Pony shrieked.  
  
"Whats going on Pony?" Darry asked then his eyes widened.  
  
"What?!" I was getting frustrated because I couldn't see anything.  
  
"S-S-S-S-S" Ponyboy stammered his lip quivering in fear.  
  
"W-W-What is it Pony?" I asked puttin a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"B-Behind you!" Pony yelled and I turned around.  
  
I was staring down the barrel of a rifle.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the shot.  
  
A\N Hello!!!!!!! Don't kill me please! Yeah Yeah I know Poor Soda. 


	11. Hehehe Not a real Chap Just Thanking All...

*Hides Under Desk while writing this* I'm hiding from angry reviewers cus I killed Steve and Soda. *Dodges Baseball bat* Don't kill me please!!!!!  
  
Okay I have Chapter 10 Written but I'm Kinda lettin you people sit for a while before I put it up. Jo-Jo Did you already read chapter ten????  
  
I just wanted to thank all my reviewers for chapters 5-9  
  
Chapter 5 Reviews  
  
Angie- I'm really glad you like Personally I think I'm not that good of a writer.  
  
Pony's girl- I'm glad you think its good.  
  
Araz- Glad you like it.  
  
m&m- thanks, sorry I kinda killed Steve off but yeah he's really kewl  
  
tootsie87- I'm glad you got to read the other chapters and yeah Ty is kinda an asshole.  
  
Summer- I'm glad you gotta know and you can't wait for more.  
  
Slick- Glad your interested.  
  
Gina- I'm glad you think its a great story and I'm trying to finish it up.  
  
Chapter 6 Reviews  
  
Dragonfly409- I'm glad you love my story and thanks.  
  
Chapter 7 Reviews  
  
Dally's Chick- lol Steve dying just kinda jumped into my head and I just kinda ran with it.  
  
Chapter 8 Reviews  
  
GirlsDontCri- Yeah Poor Poor Sodapopy.  
  
Lilramona- Your name is Chrissy??? Then cool. I'd personally love to be Soda's twin *smiles*  
  
DallysGirl4Life- *hands a tissue* I will have more soon  
  
DreaminboutDal- Glad your not confused and more. Yeah Steve is Dead. Steve is my favorite too. Yeah I'm so mean. lol I'm updating as fast as I write them  
  
Rory4- I'm glad you think its good. And I will continue.  
  
Chapter 9 Reviews  
  
Rory4- I know its sad and in Nine Ty is really a jackass too I will continue.  
  
GirlsDontCri- Yes I'm heartless enough to kill Soda without a pang of gulit.OoO rednecks in a horror movie. Hehehe I'm just so mean.  
  
Darkdestiney2000- Thanks I might kill Soda I might not *Grins Evilly*  
  
Dragonfly409- I'm glad you love my story. I miss Steve too. Its one of the best you've read??? Your so nice!!! *Hands you a cookie* And I wanna read your story I just haven't emailed many people in a while.  
  
Jade Cade- Yeah it's the first review but who cares you reviewed! *Hands you a tissue* I know I have no heart. They keep telling me that. Don't they Jo-Jo??? Yeah Steve go bye bye! Yeah I'll let you in on a secret!!! The guy holding the gun on Soda is.No don't wanna spoil chapter 10. I might kill Soda I might not Muwhahahah!! *Cough Cough* hahahaha!  
  
JO JO!!!!!!!!!!!!- It finally let you review!!! Happy are you??? I wonder if I can get Pyro and Pj to read this. Jessi was yelling at me cus I said I was gonna kill off Two-Bit.  
  
Okay that's all my Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Morning Buddy

Soda's POV (Yeah its him again)  
  
I opened my eye slightly, because I hadn't heard the shot. I was shocked when I came face with Steve.  
  
(A\N GOTCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) `  
  
"Steve!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck.  
  
"Soda." Steve said looking down at me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't breathe." He replied and I let go of my hold on him.  
  
"You act like you haven't seen me in months." Steve smirked.  
  
"I had a dream that you died." I said looking at the floor. Ponyboy was the dreamer not me. "How come you're here anyway?"  
  
"Doc said I'd Be fine if I rested for a few days." I noticed his sarcasm on rested.  
  
"Steve." I said in the tone I had heard Darry use on Ponyboy a million times.  
  
"Soda." He replied and I grinned.  
  
Steve shook his head and shoved me backwards onto the bed as he stood up.  
  
"Get dressed you're gonna be late." I sighed and grabbed my DX shirt as he threw it at me.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I'm getting dressed."  
  
Steve's POV  
  
Okay so I hadn't told Soda that truth. It was just a little white lie. The doc said I was supposed to be in bed til my ribs healed. As I sat at the table and Darry turned around I knew I was gonna get lectured.  
  
"Steve?" Darry asked.  
  
'Here we go.' I thought.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on the couch?" I had heard him use that tone with Pony.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going, I'm going." I replied standing up and turning. Pain shot through my body and I collapsed from shock.  
  
"Steve?" Darry had rushed to my side.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" I responded.  
  
"Couch." I nodded and started to push myself up. Pain lit my chest on fire and I dropped back to the floor. This is really gonna suck.  
  
Darry's POV  
  
I sighed and looked back over at Steve. He was pale and hadn't moved.  
  
"You okay?" I asked over my shoulder still scrabbling the eggs.  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
I turned the stove off and put eggs onto a plate then onto the table.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling infront of him.  
  
"Can't get up." He replied.  
  
I sighed again and helped him to his feet.  
  
"You sure your okay?" I asked as he eased back onto the couch.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." Steve replied and closed his eyes. I watched as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Least somebody around here listens." I muttered.  
  
"Darry!" Soda yelled.  
  
"What!" Then mentally smacked myself for forgetting that Steve was sleep on the couch.  
  
"Have you seen my DX shirt?" Soda asked coming into the living room.  
  
"No." I replied and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Anybody home?!" I heard Two-Bit yell.  
  
"Don't slam the door." I called but he naturally slammed it and sauntered in.  
  
"Hey Dar." Two-Bit said and sat down in the chair.  
  
"If you woke Steve up I'm gonna kill you." I said pointing my fork at him.  
  
"He did. Kill him." Steve muttered from the couch.  
  
I looked across the table at Two-Bit who was looking at me innocently.  
  
I heard the door slam again and Steve curse.  
  
"What's with you?" I heard Dally asked.  
  
I leaned back in the chair and watched Steve send Dally the finger before letting his arm drop lifelessly to the side of the couch.  
  
"Dally leave him alone." I called from the kitchen.  
  
Dally walked into the kitchen after throwing at pillow at Steve.  
  
"Whats with him?" Dally asked grabbing a few eggs.  
  
"Hey Darry you seen my shoes?!" Soda yelled.  
  
"They're in the bathroom!" Chrissy yelled as she walked down the stairs into the living room.  
  
I heard Steve groan and mutter a curse.  
  
I watched Ponyboy walk into the living room after Chrissy and drop his book bag on Steve's stomach.  
  
"Ow!" Steve yelled and cradled his side.  
  
"S-Sorry Steve." Ponyboy muttered and raced into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Darry." Ponyboy muttered and scooped eggs onto his plate.  
  
"Darry!" Soda yelled.  
  
I slammed my fork onto the plate. "What?!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Can I borrow a pair of socks?" He asked poking his head around the door facing.  
  
"Yeah, Go Ahead." I replied getting up and grabbing my keys.  
  
"Steve?" I said looking down at him waiting for him to open his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" He groaned not opening his eyes.  
  
"You gonna make me tell Soda the truth?" I asked and his eyes popped open.  
  
"Don't you dare tell him Darry. He'll jump down my throat and you know it! Then my dad will find out." He trailed off.  
  
"Take the pills and get some rest." I said and he nodded. "Show me the pills Steve."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and reached under the cushion.  
  
I sighed. Steve was in my care till he was better, but this was going to be worse than trying to get Ponyboy to go the park.  
  
Ponyboy hadn't been to the park since the night he and Johnny were attacked by some Socs. I remember that night clear as day.  
  
~Flash Back~ No One's POV  
  
"Lets walk to the park and back. Then maybe I'll ne cooled off enough to go home." Ponyboy said and took a drag on his cigarette.  
  
"Okay." Johnny said easily. "Okay."  
  
"Ain't you about to freeze to death, Pony?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You ain't a woofin'," Ponyboy said rubbing his bare arms between drags on his cigarette. A car horn honked and both boys jumped. A blue mustang was circling the park slowly.  
  
Johnny swore under his breath, and Ponyboy muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?"  
  
Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls."  
  
"Oh, glory," Ponyboy said with a groan., "this is all I needed to top off a perfect night." Ponyboy took one last drag on his cigarette and ground the stub under his heel. "Want to run for it?"  
  
"It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come."  
  
Five Socs were coming straight at the, and from the way they were staggering, the boys figured they were drunk.  
  
"Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily. "here's the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers."  
  
"You're outta your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You'd better watch it."  
  
Randy swore at them and they stepped closer. Bob was eyeing Johnny. "Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind-dirt."  
  
"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."  
  
"You know what a Soc is?" a voice behind them asked. "White trash with mustangs and madras."  
  
Bob and Randy turned around and sitting on the mustangs hood was Steve Randle.  
  
"You're gonna regret that grease." Bob sneered and pulled out a blade.  
  
"Am I?" Steve asked sarcastically and put his hand in his back pocket for his blade, his smirked faded when he found it wasn't there.  
  
"What's the matter greaser? Mommy take your blade?" Bob asked.  
  
"Get him off my car he's getting it greasy." Randy said to the others.  
  
Steve jumped off the hood, but not before driving his elbow into the hood making a dent.  
  
"Get him!" Bob yelled and the other three Socs, who were not as drunk as Bob took Steve to the ground.  
  
Bob kicked Steve twice in the stomach leaving him winded.  
  
"What'd you say greaser?" Bob asked Steve kicking him again.  
  
"Rot in hell!" Steve gasped.  
  
Bob put the blade to Steve's temple and pressed down drawing blood. He pulled the blade down cutting a deep cut from his temple to his chin. Bob backhanded Steve, tearing his face with his rings.  
  
Ponyboy had run to get Darry and Johnny stood frozen in the spot as Bob kicked Steve in the ribs a fourth, fifth, and sixth time.  
  
"Not so smart mouthed now huh grease?" Bob asked  
  
"Wanna bet?" Steve said defiantly.  
  
'I wish he'd keep his mouth shut.' Johnny thought and cringed as Bob kicked Steve in the ribs four more times.  
  
Johnny heard foot steps and turned around to see Dally, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry and Ponyboy running towards him.  
  
Bob looked over his shoulder. "Pick him up." Two of the Socs picked Steve up and Bob put the blade to his neck.  
  
"Why do you want this greasy trash?" Randy asked Darry.  
  
"Hand him over!" Soda yelled.  
  
"Or what?" Bob growled and sliced the blade across Steve's throat dropping him onto the ground and running for the car and speeding off.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I sighed and started out the door to the truck.  
  
"Come on Pony we're gonna be late!" Soda yelled into the house.  
  
Ponyboy came running out a few seconds later and climbed into the truck.  
  
A\N HAHA Gottcha You didn't think I'd kill Steve did you?!! Do you think I'm that heartless???? No I didn't kill Steve or Soda!! See ya next time!!!! TTFN 


	13. The Call

Chrissy's POV  
  
I gave Ty a short kiss and he climbed over the chute gate.  
  
"I love you." Ty smiled.  
  
"I love you too." I replied and went to stand by Colorado, Montana, Mississippi, Bleu, Lafayette and Missouri  
  
I watched Ty as he nodded his head and the bull flew out of the gate.  
  
Ty's POV  
  
I heard the whistle blow and I let go. I landed hard on my back as the bull came back around. I felt his hoof drive into my chest. 'Oh God. I can't breathe.' I thought as darkness surrounded me.  
  
Colorado's POV  
  
I saw Ty go down and land hard.  
  
"Ouch." Lafayette flinched.  
  
I glanced back at Ty he wasn't moving.  
  
"Something's wrong." Mississippi said concern filling his voice.  
  
I looked down at the ground at least 8 feet below us. 'Screw it.' I jumped and landed on my feet. Something shattered in my ankle but I didn't care, I was going to help my brother. I fell. 'No Damnit!' I thought as I was pulled to my feet. I looked to my left and saw Montana holding me up and on my right was Lafayette.  
  
I stumbled out of their grasp and next to Ty's motionless body.  
  
My head spun as Montana searched for a pulse and turned back to wave for help.  
  
"No. No. No." I whispered shaking my head. I never felt the tears escape my eyes.  
  
Montana's POV (From when they see Ty go down)  
  
"Ouch." Bleu muttered.  
  
"Something's wrong." Mississippi pointed out.  
  
I watched Colorado jump to the ground below and before I knew what I was doing I jumped after him Lafayette following me.  
  
I reached down and pulled Colorado to his feet. All of us stumbling toward Ty.  
  
'This is not happening. This is not happening.' I repeated over and over again in my head.  
  
Colorado stumbled and fell down beside Ty. I grabbed his wrist and searched for a pulse. There wasn't one. I turned around and waved for the paramedics.  
  
I heard Colorado whisper no a few times and watched the tears fall from his eyes.  
  
Mississippi's POV  
  
"What's going on?" Chrissy asked turning to look me in the eye.  
  
"Ty's Unconscious." I told her trying to hide the sadness in my voice.  
  
Montana never waved for help unless it was something bad and from the look on my brothers face it was very bad.  
  
I watched the stretcher til it was out of sight.  
  
"Let's go." I said and started walking. I caught sight of Montana and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Whats going on?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"He ain't got a pulse." He whispered back and started walking for our older brothers Trans-Am.  
  
Montana got into the drivers seat and waited as Bleu, Missouri, and Chrissy got in the back I got in the passengers seat.  
  
I drifted from aware to unaware on the ride to the hospital.  
  
Chrissy's POV  
  
I sat in the hospital waiting room with Montana and Mississippi. The others were having lunch.  
  
Montana put his arm around my shoulders. "He's a tough kid. He'll be fine."  
  
I gave him a grateful smile. Montana had one of those voices that when he said everything was gonna be okay made you really believe it was.  
  
A\N Heheheheheh I'm so evil. I juss kill people left and right!!!! KK THANKIES TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! I won't have so much time to write since school starts next Tuesday. *Pouts* My First day of High School YAY!!!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can!!! I got Intro to Food Occupations, Earth Science, Computer Information Systems, and Pre Algebra. So I have lotta homework kk I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. The Call 2

Two-Bit's POV (When Steve passes out)  
  
"Call Darry!" Dally yelled into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed Darry's work number.  
  
"Hello?" a deep southern voice answered.  
  
"May I speak to Darryl Curits?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah hang on a minute." The voice lost all politeness.  
  
"Hello?" Darry's voice came on the other end of the line.  
  
"Darry, its Two-Bit, Steve took too many pills or something and passed out." I said quickly.  
  
"Relax Two-Bit. Steve can't OD on those pills. Just throw some water on his face." Darry replied. "He'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, Bye." I replied and hung up. "Hey Dally Darry said to throw some water on him to wake him up.  
  
Dally slowly grinned.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Never mind," Dally shook his head and went into the kitchen for some water.  
  
Dally's POV  
  
I grinned to myself as I pulled the pitcher of water that Soda had sitting in the icebox and walked back into the living room.  
  
Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger to my lips.  
  
I dumped the entire pitcher of ice water onto Steve who sat up abruptly.  
  
"Holy shit! Th-That's c-c-cold." Steve sat up shivering and sent at glare out the corner of his eye at me then Two-Bit.  
  
Two-Bit stood laughing behind the couch as I smiled innocently.  
  
"Asshole." Steve hissed then sat up.  
  
I shrugged and threw him a towel and looked up as the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Dally? Its Chrissy." I heard her sniffle on the other end.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked gently.  
  
"It's Ty." She sobbed a little then sniffled. "He's dead."  
  
That hit me hard.  
  
"Oh my god are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I heard her exchange a few words with some one and take a gulp of a drink.  
  
"Anything you want me to do?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah could you call Soda and Darry for me, I don't think I'm up for Walker or Colt answering the phone and telling them about..." She trailed off.  
  
"I'll tell them. Be strong baby girl." I hung up and turned to Two-Bit.  
  
"What's going on?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Tyler's dead." Two-Bit stared blankly at me.  
  
"You're kidding." I shook my head solemnly. "Chrissy wants one of us to call Darry and Soda."  
  
"I'll do it." Two-Bit offered, picked up the phone and walked onto the porch.  
  
~A\N~ HELLO!!!! Yes I'm still alive and I have the last chap written, I dunno if I should post it tomorrow or now. Let me know whatcha think I should do!  
  
~CW~ 


	15. The Funeral

DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING NO POEM NO PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
~Two days later~  
  
*Ponyboy's POV*  
  
I sat on the couch next to a crying Chrissy and a grim faced Darry.  
  
"I'm done crying lets go." Chrissy smiled sadly and stood, walking towards the truck.  
  
Darry glanced at me as we pulled out of the drive way.  
  
I daydreamed until we stopped infront of the church.  
  
The three of us got out and walked inside.  
  
*No One's POV*  
  
Montana resisted the urge to sneer as the millionth person told him he was in a better place. Montana was ready to drink his brother away but was now content taking small sips of whiskey laced coffee.  
  
Montana saw Chrissy and two of her brothers come in and went over to her.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.  
  
"Everyone please sit." The preacher smiled warmly down at Montana and his brothers.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mississippi flip him the middle finger.  
  
"We're here today to spread the ashes of Tyler Joshua McCoy. A friend of the family has a poem that would like to be read by Montana, Tyler's closest brother in the bull riding world."  
  
Montana got up, puzzled, and went to the alter, glancing down Montana smiled to him self. Montana picked up the paper and folded it, putting it in his pocket.  
  
"There's a hundred years of history and a hundred before that  
  
All gathered in the thinkin' goin' on beneath his hat.  
  
And back behind his eyeballs and pumpin' through his veins  
  
Is the ghost of every cowboy that ever held the reins.  
  
Every coil in his lasso's been thrown a million times  
  
His quiet concentration's been distilled through ancient minds.  
  
It's evolution workin' when the silver scratches hide  
  
And a ghostly cowboy chorus fills his head and says, "let's ride."  
  
Montana smiled as every cowboy in the church recited the words to the "Cowboy Is His Name".  
  
The famous and the rowdy, the savage and the sane  
  
the bluebloods and the hotbloods and the corriente strain  
  
all knew his mother's mothers or was it his daddy's kin  
  
'til he's nearly purely cowboy, born to ride and bred to win.  
  
He's got buffalo Bill Cody and goodnight's jigger boss  
  
and all of the brave blue soldiers that general Custer lost  
  
the ghost of Pancho Villa, Sittin' Bull and Jessie James  
  
all gathered by his campfire keepin' score and takin' names.  
  
There's every royal mountie that ever got his man  
  
and every day-work cowboy that ever made a hand  
  
each man that's rode before him, yup every mother's son  
  
is in his corner, rootin', when he nods to make his run.  
  
Freckles Brown might pull his bull rope,  
  
Casey Tibbs might jerk the flank,  
  
Bill Pickett might be hazin' when he starts to turn the crank.  
  
Plus Remington and Russell lookin' down his buckhorn sight  
  
all watchin' through the window of this cowboy's eyes tonight.  
  
And standin' in the catch pen or in chute number nine  
  
is the offspring of a mountain that's come down from olden time  
  
a volcano waitin' quiet, 'til they climb upon his back  
  
rumblin' like the engine of a freight train on the track.  
  
A cross between a she bear and a bad four wheel drive  
  
with the fury of an eagle when it makes a power dive.  
  
A snake who's lost its caution or a badger gone berserk  
  
he's a screamin', stompin', clawin', rabid, mad dog piece o' work.  
  
From the rollers in his nostrils to the foam upon his lips  
  
from the hooves as hard as granite to the horns with dagger tips  
  
from the flat black starin' shark's eye that's the mirror of his soul  
  
shines the challenge to each cowboy like the devil callin' roll.  
  
In the seconds that tick slowly 'til he climbs upon his back  
  
each rider faces down the fear that makes his mouth go slack  
  
and cuts his guts to ribbons and gives his tongue a coat  
  
he swallows back the panic gorge that's risin' in his throat.  
  
The smell of hot blue copper fills the air around his head  
  
then a single, solid shiver shakes away the doubt and dread  
  
the cold flame burns within him 'til his skin's as cold as ice  
  
and the dues he paid to get here are worth every sacrifice.  
  
All the miles spent sleepy drivin', all the money down the drain  
  
all the "if i's" and the "nearly's", all the bandages and the pain  
  
all the female tears left dryin', all the fever and the fight  
  
are just a small downpayment on the ride he makes tonight.  
  
And his pardner in this madness that the cowboy's call a game  
  
is a ton of buckin' thunder bent on provin' why he came  
  
but the cowboy never wavers he intends to do his best  
  
and of that widow maker, he expects of him no less.  
  
There's a solemn silent moment that every rider knows  
  
when the time stops on a heartbeat like the earth itself was froze  
  
then all the ancient instinct fills the space between his ears  
  
til the whispers of his phantoms are the only thing he hears.  
  
When you get down to the cuttin' and the leather touches hide  
  
and there's nothin' left to think about, he nods and says, "outside!"  
  
Then frozen for an instant against the open gate  
  
is hist'ry turned to flesh and blood, a warrior incarnate.  
  
And while they pose like statues in that flicker of an eye  
  
there's somethin' almost sacred, you can see it if you try.  
  
It's guts and love and glory-one mortal's chance at fame  
  
his legacy is rodeo and cowboy is his name."  
  
"Amen boy!" Bobby Moss shouted from the back row.  
  
Amens followed throughout the church, they all filed out of the church as Race set the urn containing his brother's ashes on the pedestal.  
  
The preacher walked to the pedestal and picked up the urn and took off the lid. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, Tyler McCoy your dead to us."  
  
He set the urn down and walked back into the church.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Montana smiled as he sifted the ashes onto the dirt of the rodeo arena.  
  
"What are you doing?" Montana turned to see Chrissy looking at him trying to fight the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Spreading his ashes." Montana croaked, he was entirely too close to crying.  
  
She bent down to run her hand across dirt. "So he died right here?"  
  
"Yeah." Montana glanced up at the sky and blew out the breath he had no idea he was holding.  
  
"He's in a better place." Chrissy offered sadly.  
  
This time Montana didn't fight the urge to sneer.  
  
"Guess you heard that one to many times today, huh?" Chrissy giggled.  
  
"Yeah." Montana nodded and glanced at her. "It was all so sudden you know."  
  
"Yeah, but some how i think it was meant to happen ya know?"  
  
Montana smirked and nodded.  
  
"Could you walk me home? I don't like walking the street at night by myself." Chrissy glanced around nervously.  
  
"Sure. Its what Ty'd do." Montana said softly lowering his gaze to the ground.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Chrissy asked, tilting his head up.  
  
"Yeah, i guess. I can't replace him for you Chrissy but I can try to make it better." Montana stood and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I bet you could." Chrissy looked up into his eyes and Montana closed the few inches separating his lips and hers.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
~A\N~ ME DID IT!!!!! ITS COMPLETE HOT DAMN ITS COMPLETE!!!!!! I never thought I'd finish ya know, Never did. Let me know if ya think I should make a Sequel!!!!!!!  
  
-JustinMcBrideCSNStevesGurl  
  
~CW a.k.a. Slim McCoy~ 11/29/03 


	16. DISCLAIMER FOR ERYTHING!

I OWN NOTHING ON THIS STORY!!!!! NO CHARACTERS!!!!! NO POEM!!!!  
  
THERES MY DISCLAIM FOR THE ENTIRE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
